


Velvet Skies

by SkyeAshryver



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Rated T for minor swearing, i have no idea how to tag this, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeAshryver/pseuds/SkyeAshryver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrealis has seen Starfall every year. This year Rhysand is taking here to Velaris to see Starfall there for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Skies

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Rhysand and his sister fics out there so I took a crack at it. Rated T for some swearing because I am a chicken...Enjoy!

“Come on Rhys! I want to see the falling stars!” An impatient voice calls before me as we fly to Velaris. My younger sister, Adrealis, swoops and dives on her little bat wings waiting for me to catch up. Her long black hair shimmers off the late evening sunset.

“We’re not all blessed with infinite energy, little bat,” I say dryly catching up to her, “Mother wouldn’t like it if you crashed into something or fell out of the sky on your way to Velaris because of you impatient little wings.”

She giggles Her bright sea eyes full of life and laughter as her wild hair flies around her. She slows down, allowing me to fly beside her as we approach the City of Starlight.

“Mama! We’re here!” Adrealis calls out as we land at the House of Wind, “Mama! Dad! Where are you?” She calls down each corridor with the only answers the sound of her own voice.

“Rhys, they’re not here yet,” her wings droop as she plops down beside me, “do you think they got lost? Or Dad got into trouble again and had to go back to the Court of Nightmares? Oh! Maybe he got held up with—”

I chuckle cutting her rambling and encircling her with my large wings. “Oh my darling little bat, I’m sure our mother and father are fine. They may be caught up with an issue in the nasty Hewn City and will be here any moment. They wouldn’t want you worrying about them would they little bat, would they?” I tap her nose with my wings and release her from my cocoon.

Adrealis scrunches up her face, “I guess you’re right Rhys… but what if they’re really in trouble? What if they got ambushed and killed?”

Adrealis look up and shifts her wings, a habit of both of ours, and I say, “Well, then I would become High Lord of the Night Court and you would be the heir if necessary. You would have me wrapped around your finger and wear a crown of stars right next to me. We could fly all night around Velaris is you wish and taste the stars every night,” I whisper sending the images to her mind. Letting the happiness drown her worries.

Her bright smile lights the dark sitting room around us; so innocent and precious.

_I won’t let anyone hurt you, little bat. I promise._

Even though the War was long over when Adrealis was born. The Night Court gain many enemies due to the War. Our parents lived in a shadow of fear an enemy court would use Adrealis against us.

****

* * *

 

 

**_Days after Adrealis’ birth_ **

I linger at the doorway into my mother’s room, guarding and eavesdropping on the argument my parents are having.

 _This is over Adrealis, again._ I sigh.

“She’s not going anywhere near the Illyrian Camps alone,” My mother snarls, “I will not see my child get her wings clipped nor brutalized by one of those beasts! Nor will she be trapped under the mountain with your beasts!”

“Donjeta,” my father whispers, “Rhys is old enough and strong enough to hold his own against our enemies but you and Adrealis are not. With you so delicate from childbirth, Adrealis so young, and the number of our enemies growing every day,” he sighs, “I can not bear to risk the possibility of you or her captured, or worse.”

_He couldn’t possibly think about sending his newborn daughter away, could he?_

“Then send her to Velaris,” My mother replied smoothly, “Let our enemies think I lost the youngling and hide her. Let someone raise her into a strong young woman,” she hesitates, “like our niece, Morrigan. Maybe she could raise her, assuming she still lives,” my mother says raising an eyebrow at me lurking in the doorway.

 _Mor?_ I stumble forward, making enough noise to alert my father I’m here; he turns to me. His usual cold, rigid posture seems weary and exhausted. My mother, despite the labor she went through just a couple days ago, looks regal and strong, her eyes sweep a fiery gaze across me.

“Well, out with it Rhysand,” my mother says, unfazed by my shock, “does my niece, Morrigan, still live after the incident? Did she survive?”

I steal a glance at my father who masks his confusion with an unreadable expression and I will my face into an unfeeling mask and say, “What makes you believe Mor is still alive? Who knows what the Autumn Court did to her? Who’s to say they didn’t kill her?” I shove my hands deep into my pockets.

She shoots me a knowing look, making cold sweat run down my spine. ‘She couldn’t know Mor is still alive, right?’

“Don’t give me that look Rhysand,” she snaps, “Don’t give me that vague act you do with your father. You of all people should know what happened to Morrigan.“

I instinctively look at my father; his brows lowered and his mouth set into a fine line. _Rhysand._ He whispers to my mind, and I stare at the floor. _No matter what secrets are said, they will not leave the walls of this room. I promise._ And he nods.

I look at my mother, then my father and back again and clench my fists. _‘I can trust them.’_ Finally, I lift my chin and say, “Yes, it’s true. Mor is still alive. After she was nursed back to health I took her to Velaris. No one in the Hewn City knows if she is alive or dead.” And I add on with a whisper, “and we would like to keep it that way.”

My mother and father exchange a wordless argument between them. Suddenly, my father snarls, “I do not trust Morrigan with my daughter! I will not send my daughter away to my niece who way believed to be dead until a few moments ago. I can not just trust her with my child,” he pauses, “even if it is Morrigan.”His shadows flare and dance on the walls of the room.

 _Wait Mor and Adrealis?_ I blink. _Mor doesn’t know a thing about raising an Illyrian female. Mother couldn’t possibly be thinking of sending her to Mor._

“We need her,” my mother whispers fiercely, “other than our niece, who do we know in Velaris that will raise and protect our daughter? Think about it, would you leave Rhys with a strange group of servants and cooks to raise him into the warrior you wish him to become? Morrigan could be a good influence for our daughter, she will teach her to be strong, independent, and to stand against to whoever stands in her way and keep her chin high.” she looks into his eyes,” like a queen.” without taking her gaze of my father she says, “Rhysand, is there any way you could convince Morrigan to take Adrealis?”

“Could is the key word Donjeta,” my father snarls.

I shake my head, determined to keep Mor out of this argument,“Mother, Mor could not handle a child. She wouldn’t know how to raise one despite the servants helping her.” my father looks pleased with my statement and I go on, “Send Adrealis to Velaris but for Caldron’s sake, don’t give her to Mor.”

“Well,” my father declares, “if I can not send her to Morrigan in Velaris, I will keep her in the Hewn City, with me. She will be safe, no one would dare try and harm her while under the mountain under my protection. You could be safe there with her too, Donjeta, ”

My mother’s low growl erupts suddenly at the mention of the Hewn City, “I will never ever send Adrealis to be raised in that shithole you call a court. She is half Illyrian if you don’t remember. Saying that you will keep her under the mountain, away from the skies, is like telling me you’ll clip her wings and keep her as a toy for your beasts!”

I flinch at her statement as she plows on, “You expect me to let you take our daughter and smother her with guards. Or are you going to keep her under a lock and key? Lock her in one of those room in the dark?” she snarls, “Well, if you don’t see it fit for us to be together in Velaris or the Hewn City, I will take Adrealis away and raise her myself.” my mother sneers triumphantly seeing my father pale.

“Donjeta…please” my father whispers stepping towards my mother, “you can’t do this. Think of all the dangers you are putting yourself in. The dangers you’re putting Adrealis in. If you live separate from the Hewn City and Velaris. Away from civilization you could be easily tracked or—”

My mother interrupts him, “I will live near Rhysand’s old war camp and there will be warriors there in case of emergency. We will live in my old house and I will raise Adrealis away from the corruption of the Hewn City. I will teach her how to fly, talk, and read,” the Autumn Court’s fire magic pales in comparison to the fire in her eyes. “And when she is ready, I will bring her to see Velaris and the Hewn City, but I will not let her be corrupted by exposing her to that filth before she’s ready.  It’s settled, once I recover I am taking her and you won’t change my mind.”

My father snarls in rage and winnows away, and I release the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I approach my weary mother, still rocking the sleeping bundle in her arms. “Rhysand,” my mother whispers hoarsely, “would you like to hold her?”

I nod wordlessly, walking over to  sit on the bed beside my mother. I wait for her to place the bundle of blankets and wings into my arms, watching as she shifts Adrealis’ tiny wings so I won’t damage them.

“Remember, cradle her head and be careful of the wings, they’re fragile,” and she places Adrealis into my arms, smiling.

I shift to cradle her head and curl my arms carefully under her tiny wings. I peering down at her face, wrapped in bundles of blankets, asleep. _She’s so small, so vulnerable_. She yawns, and opens a sleepy eye then the other. Eyes the color of the sea stare back into my violet ones.Suddenly one of her wings flares out and cocoons around herself, hiding her face from view. I smile, “Hello little bat, it’s your brother, Rhysand,” I laugh,  “I’m the one going to teach you how to fly and we can fly everywhere all night long.”

My mother smiles, caught in her own memories of us flying around Velaris. “I vow to protect you, Adrealis with my life, I promise.” _My little bat._

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite cousins coming to visit me?” A sarcastic voice jolts me out of my memories.

Adrealis turns towards the feminine voice and gasps. _Mor._ Hopping up from her sitting position, she runs and tackles Mor as she walks in. “We’re your only cousin Mor!” my sister laughs and I smile, “but I’m your favorite right?” she squeals, “I can’t believe it’s you! Rhys has told me so many stories about you!  Is true you really fought in the War and you didn’t die? Oh, Rhys also said you were a big fan of food. I like food too! What’s your favorite food?”

Mor laughs holding onto Adrealis so she won’t be knocked down, “It’s good to finally see you too Adrea and last I checked I’m alive and still breathing,” Mor winks, “you’re definitely my favorite over this cranky old bat. Although we can have good uses for him. Have you pushed him off any mountains or balconies yet? It’s an easy way to get him to leave.”

She giggles glancing over at me sitting on the couch. Humph… Girls. I roll my eyes, “Now Rhys,” Mor begins, “where’s my hello? You’d think after a century or two you would learn the courtesy of saying hello.”

I sigh and roll to my feet, “or maybe,” I drawl and slide my hands in my pockets, “you enjoy me acknowledging you in your outfit and complimenting you on a job well done.”

Mor smirks, “There’s the cousin I pushed off the balcony last time. And for the record, I did do a fabulous job thank you very much.” and sticks her tongue at me.

Adrealis frowns at us and grabs my hand, “Can we go now, Rhys? It’s almost dusk and I want a good spot to watch the falling stars,” she says pulling me towards the balcony.

“Lucky for you I think I know the perfect spot,” Mor crouches down, eye level to Adrealis and raises an eyebrow, “Now, you can’t tell a single soul about our secret spot okay? It’s top secret so no one else can know about it.Promise not to tell anyone?”

My little bat hesitates, “What about my Mama? Or my Dad? Rhys and I were going to meet them to watch Starfall together. Mama will be pretty mad if we run off without telling her.”

“Rhys,” Mor says without looking at me, “You know what to do,get on it” _‘Great, Thanks, Mor.’_ I roll my eyes.

“Of course Morrigan,” I smirk, “because I can totally communicate telepathically to whoever I wish wherever they are and tell them our plans. Maybe I can—” and she cuts me off. _How rude…_

“Just. Do. It.” she says pointedly glaring at me.

_Well someone is in a mood tonight…_

_Father?_

_Yes, Rhysand? Is this important? I’m busy at the Hewn City and won’t meet you, Adrealis, and your mother until Starfall has already begun._

_In a way, yes. Mor and I are taking Adrealis to watch Starfall from our… secret spot. May I take Adrealis with us? She wishes to come_

Silence takes over as I await my father’s response, “Trouble in Hewn City indeed,” I mumble.

“What?” Mor asks turning away from Adrealis.

“Nothing, nothing. Go back to your female gossip.” I smile and she sticks her tongue out at me.

_If you promise you and Mor will look after her… you can take her to your secret spot._

_Ah thank you father, I’ll leave you to your affairs, See you later tonight!_

“Ahem,” I clear my throat to get their attention, “well you should thank your spectacular brother and cousin for the amazing job for persuading our father.”

Adrealis focuses her bright sea eyes on me, “So? Can I go? Rhys? Please please please say that mama or dad said yes. Pretty pretty please?” she bats her eyes at me.

Mor and I both laugh and I say “Of course you can tag along with us, little bat,” I ruffle her hair despite her protests, “remember, this place is top secret so no telling or you won’t get to come back got it?”

She looks horrified, “I promise I won’t tell, Rhys! It’s our secret,” she smiles leaping into the air, hovering above the balcony railing, “Well, let’s go!”

“Patience is key, little bat,” I turn to Mor, “well, shall we? I’d winnow us all there but little bat wings over here wants to fly there—”

“Rhys, let’s go! Stop being so—”

“So,” I continue ignoring Adrealis’protests, “you can fly with us and I will carry you, or you can winnow there and I we will meet you. Your choice of course.” I give her a sly smile.

Mor looks at me and snorts, “I wouldn’t trust you if my life depended on it.” and she winnows away.

Well then. “I guess it’s just you and me, little bat.” I turn to where Adrealis is impatiently waiting, but there’s nothing but empty space, "So much for patience,” I mutter and I fly into the skies after her.

I easily catch up to Adrealis, swooping and diving, looking for wherever Mor winnowed. “You do know you’re flying in the wrong direction, right?” I yell over the wind, smiling like a maniac at my sister.

She comes to a complete stop and whips around to face me. The last rays of the sun catching her outstretched wings and gleaming off her midnight hair. She puffs her cheeks flying over to where I’m idle in the air, then flying past me, “well, lead the way, Rhys! Come on I want to get settled before the shooting stars!” I chuckle and take the lead.

We land on top of  the tallest buildings near the Rainbow of Velaris. A large tarp, invisible to one flying above, covers  a small area of the roof. Small snacks and blankets litter the roof under the tarp and a lounging Mor smiles like a cat at us.

“Took you long enough Rhys, I was beginning to think you lost the spot like last time.”

I sigh as I land, walking over to Mor, “Maybe if this one,” I jerk a thumb at Adrealis, “didn’t take off the wrong direction and leave me, we would’ve gotten here sooner.”

Adrealis sticks her tongue at me, “well maybe if you weren’t so slow we could’ve gotten here faster. Even if I went the wrong direction in the beginning,” she blinks, “what does Mor mean by you lost the spot last time?”

I groan, “It’s not something to laugh about. Why did you have to bring that up?” Mor snorts as I turn to Adrealis, “Fine, it’s true, I missed the spot last year and spent hours flying in circles looking for it. It turns out,” I glare at Mor who is doubled over in a fit of laughter, “Mor camouflaged the roof without telling me so I couldn’t see it from the skies.”

Soon Mor and Adrealis are doubled over with laughing fits. _Humph. Females…_ I turn to scan the skies for the first spirit, ignoring the laughter over my shoulders. “Is Cass or Az coming this year?” I say not turning towards them.

Adrealis stops laughing and cocks her head, “Who is Cass and Az?”

Mor smiles at her, “They’re Illyrian warriors, they have wings like you but not the pointed ears. They fought with us in the war,” she explains, “they’re bastard born but more powerful than any pure breed Illyrian. And yes, Az is able to leave his post for a short time. Cass is tagging along as well. ”

_Well, this should be interesting._

Adrealis scrunches up her nose, “Are they nice? They won’t attack me right?”

Mor snorts, “The worst Cass would do to you is tickle you to death,” she pauses, “and Az…he would assist you in killing Cass if you ever felt like it.“

I walk over and wrap my wings around her, “Oh my little bat, they won’t touch a hair on your head is you tell them not to, and if they don’t obey you,” I pause, “I give you permission to kill them.”

Almost on cue two male bodies land behind me. “Rhys! It’s been forever,” Cass says running over for a hug but stops short, “uh, who’s the kid?”

I release Adrealis, “Cassian, Azriel, this is my younger sister,Adrealis,” I say shoving her towards them,” Adrealis, Cassian and Azriel.”

Az inclines his head as Cass interrupts whatever Az was going to say, “Hey little bit,” Cassian smiles, “we don’t bite—”

“Is it true you push Rhys off of the balcony?” Adrealis cuts in, looking up at Cass, “and off a mountain?”

Cassian chuckles and even Az cracks a smile, “well—”

“Guys, stop talking and get over here! It’s almost about to start!” Mor says dragging me by the arm, “you can talk later on how many times Cassian like to push Rhys off of things.”

We all gather at the edge of the building scanning the skies for the first spirit. Adrealis is smiling like a maniac as Mor pours us all drinks, and we wait.

Soon a cheer rolls across the people below as the first spirit claws its way across the sky. “Cheers,” Mor says as she downs her drink, “to our new friend Adrea, good friends, and another breath-taking Starfall.”

One after the other, spirits tumble across the sky, swooping and diving, dancing across the night. I glance down at Adrealis and smile. Her eyes are glued to the sky as if in a trance of wonder and I laugh.

“Hey, you’ve seen Starfall before at home, haven’t you?” I whisper nudging her shoulder.

“I know Rhys but,” she takes her eyes off the skies, “never like this before. The trees around the house block my view and,” she turns back to the dancing spirits, “I’ve never seen open skies like this. It’s beautiful…”

“It is beautiful isn’t it, Adrea,” Mor sighs dreamily, “you never get tired of it. I’ve seen it year after year and it never ceases to amaze me.”

That night we dance until our feet ache and we can’t hold our eyes open. Adrealis laughs under the open skies with spirits dancing around us. Carefree and happy.

“Thank you, Rhys,” Adrealis whispers, as dawn begins to creep upon the horizon, “this has been the best Starfall ever!”

I laugh, "Anything for you, little bat, anything.”


End file.
